


Dance With Me?

by Pinkpuddles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpuddles/pseuds/Pinkpuddles
Summary: Dnp dancing through the years. From 2009 to 2018 different moments when they have danced together or in front of each other. An established relationship from either the start or in between.





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midgetphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetphan/gifts).



2009

Dan finds it crazy that he's even here. He recognises the room so well, it's the same room that fills the background of every video and he's seen them all. It's all there, no screen in the way, if he wants he can reach out and touch every aspect of it. He could drag his fingers across the wallpaper, flick over and through the pictures tacked on seemingly every surface, fondle the collection of little figures and whatever else that clutter up the different spaces, all whilst remembering their late night Skype sessions, where Dan is often exhausted and falls asleep to Phil's gentle breathing. It seems so unreal, so unbelievable, he's always dreamed of this but now he's here and it's all so strange. This is what he's been dreaming of, and all his dreams are coming alive before his eyes. It was both exactly to same, yet entirely different to how he had imagined it. He's purely astounded.

The house is empty, so Dan isn't alarmed when Phil suddenly hits a key on his laptop and music blasts out of the speakers. He vaguely recognises the song, must have heard it over the radio a few times, but the tempo is fast, upbeat and Phil jumps up from his chair with a grin that makes his face glow. It's such a contagious smile, that grin of Phil's, and every time it stretches across his face, Dan feels his heart grow a little warmer.

Dan is sat against the wall, on Phil's bed and he huffs when Phil reaches out a hand. He looks up with an eyebrow cocked. If Phil is suggesting what Dan thinks he is, then he isn't too pleased. 

"I'm not- I can't," Dan chuckles quietly, nudging Phil's hand away.

"Can't what?" Phil asks, his hand not moving. He stares Dan down, and the younger boy can't help but feel a little intimidated

"Dance," Dan answers quietly. "You know I can't."

"Why do you think I asked?" Phil beams. 

Shaking his head, Dan reaches up with a slightly shaky hand and places it in Phil's upturned palm. Phil smiles widely and tightens his grip, pulling Dan up. Luckily he lands stable on his feet. He's startled straight away by Phil's hand moving to his waist and he tips his head back as Phil sways gently.

"Not the best choice of music for this dance," Dan chuckles quietly, swaying with Phil to the upbeat music. The other boy coughs quietly with a laugh, dropping his head to Dan's shoulder. He feels his breath halt, but doesn't stop moving, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you came," Phil smiles. "I didn't think you would."

"Why not?" Dan breathes.

"I don't know," Phil mutters. He exhales deeply. "I guess I just didn't think you'd come all this way. Maybe I wasn't worth it. I don't know."

2011

"To our first night in our new apartment." 

"Yes, to our first night," Phil smiles widely, lifting his glass to the ceiling. He's leant against the kitchen counter, watching Dan from across their small kitchen. 

"This is crazy." 

"What is?"

"Us, here." 

"A little bit of craziness is good for the soul," Phil grins, placing the glass down behind him. He watches Dan as he gazes at the evening sky through their window, the view is almost picturesque. The bright lights illuminate the room as Phil leans over to flick off the lights. Dan is clearly a little startled by the darkness. The landscape glints in Dan's dark eyes. "Different to Reading?"

"Immensely. It was nothing like this," Dan sighs. A blissful silence falls over them. It is the calm now that the storm of moving in is over. Everything is in its place. 

"Dance with me?" 

"Sorry?" Dan asks. 

"You heard me, lets dance."

"Phil, why do you always do this?" Dan sighs with a smile, quickly finishing his drink and placing the glass by the sink. 

"Come on, it's good practice for when you have to sweep some lovely lass off her feet and leave me on my own to go and start a life with her," Phil chuckles deeply, exhaling deeply. Truth be told, he doesn't want that to happen. Dan is his rock, but he's scared to say. He wants Dan to be happy and if that means losing him, well, it is what it is. His hands find Dan's in the darkness, and he sighs as their fingertips brush.

"Oh, shut up," Dan smiles, resting his head on Phil's shoulder, trying to regulate his heavy breathing. "That's not happening."

"Well, you never know."

"Shut up."

Their apartment is nearly silent, but it doesn't feel like it. What the space lacks in noise is more than made up for in love. 

2012

He's glad it's all over. It's a little more awkward between them than usual, but that will fade with time, the wounds are not yet healed.

 Phil is leant up against a wall, decked with floral wallpaper, in some person's house that he doesn't know, he had been invited as he lived in the area. He scans the crowd wearily. They might not be on the best of terms but it doesn't mean Phil isn't going to look out for Dan. 

Speaking of the boy, Phil spots him in the distance.

 He's surrounded by people, dancing carelessly with some girl's arms around his neck. Phil feels a pang of jealousy in his gut. Those should be his arms. 

He shakes his head and takes another sip from the drink in his grip. He shouldn't be thinking like this, not after everything has happened in the past year or so.

The light catches Dan's face just right, highlighting the sharp features that are starting to set in now that he's maturing, and god, does he look beautiful. It's times like these that Phil wishes he was an artist. 

He knows how to move, that much is obvious, Phil doesn't even know where from. He was a stumbling mess when they first met, Phil was sure nothing had changed, but how he was wrong. The way Dan moved was hypnotic, as the mysterious blonde attached to him whispered in his ear. Phil wants to growl at her, Dan is his. But it's not fair for him to say that- Dan is his own person.

However, as she pulls away, so does Dan, pulling her wrists away gently until they are no longer touching. She continues to grasp at him, at his arms, shoulders, waist. Dan suddenly looks awkward as he tries to shake her off. He looks worried, scared even. Phil steps forward. He watches on, a little concerned as Dan rushes over, throwing an apology behind him.

"Can we- Can we go home?"

"Is everything okay?" Phil knows it probably isn't the best time to ask, but can't help it.

"Let's just go," Dan hurries, glancing behind him. He reaches forward and wraps his hand around Phil's wrist, holding on to Phil as a child clings to a parent. There's desperateness in his eyes, and Phil quickly nods. He won't stay here another minute if Dan doesn't want to. 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. You look tired."

He wraps a gentle arm around Dan's shoulder, as they push through the crowds to make it out of there. He doesn't know what happened, it's not his place to pry, but he'll be there if Dan ever needs him, that's for sure. 

2014

Dan pulls piles of books out of the cardboard box on the table. They thud as he places them on the table tiredly. They're still waiting on some of the less necessary furniture to arrive, so he doesn't even have anywhere to put them. He sighs, staring down the pile of books that he now regrets unpacking. He shakes his head absentmindedly, pushing the box further into the table as he steps away. He'll worry about that tomorrow. 

London. He almost doesn't even believe it. The capital of England and he's living there with his best friend, the person he loves the most. 

He finally feels happy as he looks around the living room- their living room, now. He's happy, they're stable. A shudder runs down his spine.

"How's it going?" Phil asks from behind him, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Dan from behind. He rests his head on Dan's shoulder with a smile. "It's getting pretty late, you know. You're getting tired, I can tell."

"I'm not, I'm just, overwhelmed, I suppose."

"I think we both are. I say we head to bed, yeah? We're going to have to move more things tomorrow, we may as well be well-rested," Phil breathes. "We've had a long day."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

2015

The room is packed with people, and also rather crowded with furniture. He knows there are cameras pointing at them both, but every time Phil turns it seems like slow motion, and his eyes shine bright like a thousand stars combined. Dan can't help but grin. 

They aren't out to anyone, well, not anyone there. They're being filmed, and it's being put out to millions of people on the Internet, so they're careful not to get too close, but it's still nice, being able to act so casually in love, especially in front of so many people. It's a sort of insight into what it would be like if they were out. But they aren't.  

Their hands are connected, as they would be whilst dancing, but it feels like so much more than just dancing. It's them, connected. Sure, it's just supposed to be a little joke, them dancing, but it's so unlike them, so personal. It seems like a step towards them being more open and Dan is ready for it. 

He can't help but smile, how can he not, when he's sharing such a moment with the person that he loves. They're hosting an awards show, which is so unlike anything they had expected to get out of their careers. It feels like they've moved up a step together, and this moment is just setting it in stone. It's a monumental moment for them both.

They make it seem like a joke, but to them, it's very real.

2016

"I can't do it," Dan mumbles defeatedly, his head in his hands. Phil sighs sadly as he wraps up another figurine and places it into the box.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Why are we leaving?" Dan asks. "Maybe we need to slow down a bit, who's to say we have to leave?"

"The landlord," Phil mumbles quietly. "It's okay. We'll get everything packed, and then we will move and you'll see exactly why we chose to leave. We've outgrown this place, now. It's time to move on."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I just don't want to leave. We've made too many memories here." 

"I know we have, but we can make so many more," Phil smiles, taking Dan's hand. "You know we can, and we will." He pulls Dan in for a hug, and they stand togther in the middle of their nearly empty living room. Phil stats to hum, some tune that Dan is pretty sure is improvised, but it's slow and calming. He sighs and closes his eyes.

Phil begins to sway gently, as if he were rocking a baby. It hardly counts as dancing, it's the two of them swaying together to a hummed tune, but it's still reassuring.

Phil's hand on his back grounds Dan and he feels the stress melt off his shoulders like water. As long as he's with Phil, everything will be fine.

2017

"Fuck yeah!" Dan cheers, placing his glass down on the table rather aggressively. He throws his arms around Phil's neck, pulling them closer. 

The room is completely full with people, and to be fair, neither of the two boys remember quite where they are. They hadn't been to a party in so long, and with everything they had been planning over the past few months, they had both decided they needed a break.  
Maybe Phil had argued that there were better ways to take a break than get pissed, but he couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to it. 

It's also incredibly loud, but neither of them seem to care. It gives Phil flashbacks to his university parties, except he's no longer sat in the corner, but instead spending time with the people, well, person that he loves. 

They've only been there an hour, at most, but Dan is already completely wasted and definitely relying on Phil to keep him standing on his own two feet. Phil however, seems to be able to tolerate alcohol a little better than Dan. 

Phil's hands find Dan's hips and hold onto them gently, as they get dragged into the crowd of people. The beat resonates through the floor, quick and upbeat. Everyone around them is jumping, bumping into each other, but the two boys seem oblivious to their surroundings. Dan leans forward and kisses Phil passionately as they dance slowly to the music. 

"I love you," Dan mumbles. It's too loud in the room for Phil to actually hear Dan, but he can make out the words his lips form. He watches him say it often enough. 

"I love you too."

2018

"It's going to be fine," Phil grins, dragging his sweaty palms down the front of his jeans. He's already pretty hot and they aren't even on stage yet. The air is thick with nerves but also excitement. "We've done this before."

"Not this show," Dan mutters, shuffling slightly from one foot to another. "First night, eh?" 

"You remember the script?" Phil asks, just to reassure himself. Dan learnt it way before him, he won't have forgotten. 

"Of course." 

"You guys have got ten minutes, but the way," One of their crew mentions, giving them a thumbs up before they move back into the darkness, talking into into radio. 

The song changes, to some pop song Phil had put on the playlist, and he instantly starts moving. It's really just a way to expel some of the energy that's being created by the nerves in his stomach. He grabs Dan's hands a pulls him into it, so they're dancing together behind the scenes of their stage show, on the first night. They jump and laughter together, and when the song ends Phil breathes out heavily. Dan grabs his face and kisses him. 

"Yeah, we'll be okay."


End file.
